An Anniversary to Remember
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Its Ash and Serena's anniversary of the day they first met. But trouble begins when a Team Rocket attack goes wrong and Serena gets separated from the group and gets amnesia and ends up with Team Rocket. Can the gang find Serena and restore her memory?
1. Chapter 1

**An Anniversary to Remember**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to my new amourshipping/adventure fanfic. So this is to honor the season finale of Pokémon XY and the premier of Pokémon XY &Z in Japan. So I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did Ash and Serena would've kissed by now.**

 **Chapter 1: Rocket Ambush**

It's another beautiful day in the Kalos region. In a meadow nearby a town, Ash, Serena, Clemont and his little sister Bonnie along with their Pokémon were enjoying the scenery. Nearby Ash was explaining a plan to his Pokemon, Serena was looking through her virtual map with her Pokemon, Clemont was setting up for lunch while Bonnie was playing with Dedenne.

"Okay, you guys got it?" Ash asked his Pokémon as they nodded. "Okay, let's go!" He said as he got up and looked over at Clemont. "Hey Clemont, we're going to be right back." He said as Clemont nodded.

"Okay." The young gym leader said as Ash and his Pokémon ran off to another part of the meadow. Meanwhile Serena, who was sitting with her Pokémon was giggling as she saw the thing she was looking for.

"So what do you guys think of this one?" She said as her Pokémon agreed with smiles. "Me too, I think he'll love it too."

"Who's going to love what Serena?" Bonnie asked as she approached the short haired honey blonde girl.

"I'm planning on giving Ash this for our anniversary." Serena said as she showed Bonnie a picture on her virtual guide. "It's a cute Pokemon hat in the shape of a Pikachu." She said. "And I'm planning on matching it with this cute girl's Pikachu suit." She said as Bonnie had a smile on her face.

"Wow that's so cute." She said as then her face looked confused. "But what's the anniversary for?"

"Well, today is the day that Ash and I first met at summer camp back in Kanto, and I want to surprise him with something." The young Pokemon performer explained.

"Oh. And do you think Ash is going to do something special for you?" Bonnie asked as Serena let out a sigh.

"I hope so." She said as she then got off from her place. "Well I'm off to the store in town." She then turned to Clemont. "Clemont, I'll be right back!" She said as she then looked around. "Hey where'd Ash go?" She asked.

"He said he had to do something important, and said he'd be back." Clemont said as Serena nodded.

"Okay." She said as she then walked off with her three Pokémon. As Serena and her Pokemon, continued to walk, they were being watched however by a certain blue haired man, a red haired woman and a Meowth. The three laughed quietly behind their hiding spot.

"Perfect." The blue haired man said. "The twerpette is all alone."

"We can capture her and her Pokemon and put them for ransom for the twerps Pikachu." The talking Meowth said.

"Of course, there is another prize we can also snatch." The red haired woman said.

"There is?" The man and Meowth asked.

"Of course!" The woman said as she pointed at Serena's Pokémon. "Her Pokemon as well, with them under my wing, I can become Kalos Queen while she bites the dust." She then let out a laugh while Meowth and the blue haired man just let out a sigh. Meanwhile back in the meadow, Ash and his Pokemon were busy gathering flowers, as a gift Ash had plans for Serena.

"Okay, you guys I think that's good enough." The Kanto native said as he then separated the flowers. "Okay, now this one will be the bouquet." He said as he wrapped the flowers in a red string. He then picked up the remaining flowers and looked at them. "Okay, now how did Serena do it?" He said as he connected each flower to each other and made a crown. "Perfect, and a crown for my Kalos Queen." He said as his own Pokemon cheered happily about this. "Alright, let's go back." He said as he carried the bouquet and the flower crown in his hand. When he got back, he saw Clemont finish setting things up for Lunch and Bonnie continuing to play with Dedenne. "Hey Clemont, where Serena go to?" Ash asked as Clemont looked up.

"She said she was going into the nearby town to get something and be right back." The young gym leader then looked and saw Ash holding flowers. "Hey is that the secret surprise your giving Serena?" He asked as Ash nodded.

"Yup, I know how Serena loves flowers so I decided to make a bouquet and a crown out of the ones in the meadow." He answered. "I just hope she loves them." Clemont smiled and put a hand on the Kanto native's shoulder.

"I'm sure she will Ash. After all she is your girlfriend." The young gym leader assured him as Ash smiled. Just then a piercing scream echoed in the meadow as Ash's eyes widen knowing who's scream it was.

"That's Serena!" He said as he ran off in the direction of the scream with everyone tailing behind him. As they kept on running, an electrical net suddenly appeared and almost landed on Pikachu if he didn't dodge it in time. "What was that?" Ash said as they a chorus of laughs then echoed. The team looked up to see Team Rocket in their signature air balloon with Serena and her Pokémon in a net. "Serena!" Ash called out.

"Prepare for trouble for we have your girl." Jessie said.

"And make it double because we're on a whirl." James rhymed.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off in the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right." Meowth said.

"Team Rocket, you give me back my girlfriend!" Ash said.

"But of course." James said.

"All you have to do is give us one thing and we'll give her back safe and sound." Jessie said.

"And that's your Pikachu." Meowth said as Ash grunted in frustration.

"Ash don't!" Serena said as Ash looked up at her. "Don't trade Pikachu for me, I'm not worth it."

"But you are." Ash said as Jessie let out another laugh.

"So what's it going to be twerp, your Pikachu or your girlfriend?" She said as Ash turned around and looked down.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said sadly.

"Talon." His Talonflame said as Ash looked his flying type. "Talon Talonflame!" Talonflame said again as Ash nodded.

"Okay, Talonflame go use Steel Wing and cut down that net!" ash said as Talonflame took off as his wings glowed as he charged towards the net.

"I knew he wouldn't give up so easily!" Jessie said as she held out her Pokéball. "Gourgeist go use Shadow Ball!" She said as her Pokemon came out and unleashed her Shadow Ball.

"Okay Inkay, use Psybeam!" James said tossing out his Pokéball to unleash his Pokemon as it unleashed its attack.

"Dodge it and keep going!" Ash said determined to get his girlfriend out of his archenemy's clutches. Talonflame dodged both attacks and kept going as he was getting close to Serena.

"Oh no ya don't!" Meowth said as he pulled out a remote and pushed a button as a giant hand came out next to the net Serena and her Pokemon were in and grabbed the flying type in its robotic hand.

"Talonflame no!" Ash cried out.

"And that's not all!" Meowth said as he pushed another button on the remote. Suddenly an electric volt came down from the robotic arm and struck Talonflame as he cried out in pain.

"Talonflame!" Ash cried out as Jessie laughed.

"So we're back to square one twerp." She taunted him. "Or do you want to try that again with your Halucha or Noibat?" She said as Ash grunted in frustration. Just then the robotic arm on the balloon began to surge with electric energy as it then exploded releasing Talonflame. "Meowth what's happening?" Jessie asked as Meowth was fiddling with the remote.

"Uh oh! I think this thing was good for one charge!" Meowth said as Jessie and James gasped.

"What?" They both asked as then the remote began to heat up as Meowth dropped it.

"That's hot!" Meowth said trying to cool his paw down. Just to make their luck worse, the remote then landed on the generator that was controlling the arm inside their basket as smoke then came out of the generator.

"Not good!" They said as the generator exploded causing the whole balloon to explode and Serena, her Pokemon along with Team Rocket flying out of the smoke.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as they disappeared. Meanwhile Serena and her Pokemon continued to fly through the sky.

"Serena no!" Ash cried out as three of his flying Pokemon flew up to try to grab each of them, even Chespin came out of his Pokéball and used vine wipe to grab them. But a strong gust of wind from the explosion appeared to blow Serena and her Pokemon away even further out of all of their Pokemon's grasp as she fell into the forest.

"Serena no!" He said as Serena was soon out of his sight. "SERENA!"

 **Woah now that was intense. So what did you all think of the first chapter? Let me know in the reviews. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome back to An Anniversary to Remember. So here we go with the continuation and Chapter 2 of this story, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 2: A New Family?**

"SERENA! SERENA!" Ash cried out as everyone stood in disbelief at what happened. Bonnie had tears in her eyes as her brother put his hands on her shoulders in comfort.

"Serena landed in the woods, so let's start there." He said as he then walked up to Ash. "Serena's going to be fine, I'm sure of it." He said as Ash looked at him and nodded.

"Okay let's go!" Ash said as he was followed by his Pokémon, Clemont and Bonnie. _Hang in there Serena, I'm coming for you._ He thought to himself as the group ran into the woods. Meanwhile in the woods, Serena along with her Braxien, Pancham and Eevee were knocked out as their eyes slowly open and get up.

"Where, where am I?" Serena asked as she then turned to her Pokémon. "Wait, who are you?" She asked as the Pokémon looked at each other with question looks as well. Suddenly the four heard groaning as they all looked to see Jessie, James and Meowth grunting in pain.

"Man are we going to feel that in the morning." Meowth said as Serena stood up and ran over to help them.

"Oh my, are you all alright?" She said as Team Rocket looked up and gasped.

"The twerpette!" They all said as they got up and were in a battle position.

"Okay twerpette, you aren't getting away from us again so get ready." Jessie said as she and James had their Pokéballs ready.

"Huh?" Serena asked confused at was going on as well as her Pokémon.

"Well, aren't you going to defend yourself against us?" James asked as Serena was still confused.

"Why should I? I just met you." Serena said as Team Rocket was now confused.

"Hold on, are you saying you don't remember who you are?" Meowth asked.

"I don't even know where I am or what I'm doing." Serena answered. Team Rocket then looked at each other and then looked back at the honey blonde girl.

"Hold that thought for a moment." Jessie said as they got in a huddle. "Guys I think Serena may have amnesia." She said.

"You mean, she lost her memories?" Mewoth asked.

"Of course she did!" Jessie yelled out.

"Um are you guys okay?" Serena asked.

"Oh we're fine, we're fine." Jessie said as she resumed to talk to the other two Team Rocket members. "So I'm thinking that this could be used to our advantage. Using her to get Ash's Pikachu as well as the rest of their Pokémon." She said with a giggle.

"Um, Jessie remember the last time that worked out?" Meowth asked.

"Yeah, using said Pikachu against them." James pointed out as Jessie just waved it off.

"Minor details. This time this will be different, just follow my lead." She said as she broke the huddle and ran over to Serena and put her hands on the honey blonde girl with her head down as she started to pretend to cry.

"Oh my sweet daughter Serena, I'm so glad we've found you." She said.

"D-daughter?" Serena asked confused.

"Of course, don't you remember me, it's your mother Jessie." Jessie said as James joined in.

"And your, father James." James said as Meowth came up next.

"And don't forget your uncle Meowth." Meowth added.

"But…" Serena said as she looked in the reflection in a nearby creek. "I don't even look like you guys." She said.

"That's because, we adopted you." Jessie said as Serena was confused.

"Yes." James said. "Your real mother wasn't able to take care of you so you found your way into our family and Team Rocket instead."

"So my name is Serena?" Serena asked as Team Rocket nodded. "And these are…" The performer said looking at her Pokémon.

"These are your Pokémon." Meowth said. "Braixen, Pancham and Eevee." Serena then looked at her Pokémon.

"So you're my Pokémon huh?" She asked as her Pokémon agreed. She then looked back at Jessie and James. "And what's a Team Rocket?" She asked. Team Rocket then looked at each other as then an idea came to them.

"Team Rocket, is an organization sworn to go after people who have Pokémon that don't belong to them and give them back to their original trainers." Jessie said.

"Wow." Serena said in awe as her Pokémon were as well.

"And we saved you from and boy along with a brother and sister duo that has our Pikachu, and kidnapped you." James said.

"That's awful." Serena said as her Pokémon said as well. "And you guys saved me?" She asked as Jessie and James nodded. "Wow thanks mom and dad." She said as she then hugged Jessie and James. Caught off guard, the duo looked at each other and shrugged as the hugged her back.

"Your welcome our daughter." James said. As they all broke the hug Serena then smiled.

"Now come on let's go find a way to find to get our Pikachu back from that mean boy that tried to kidnap me." She said looking at her Pokémon. "Right you guys?" She asked them as they all agreed. "Alright mom and dad, let's go." She said with her Pokémon following her. Team Rocket then looked at each other with evil grins on their faces.

"Wow Jessie this my actually work." James said.

"With the twerpette's help we may finally win and take Pikachu along with the other twerps Pokémon." Meowth said as Jessie chuckled easily.

"And not only that, steal and break Ash's heart." She said.

"Mom, Dad, are you coming?" Serena called back to the two.

"Um yes dear, we are just planning a way to get our Pikachu back." Jessie said.

"Okay." Serena called back as she continued to walk off. Meanwhile up in the sky Ash's Talonflame was watching them and flew back over to tell Ash and the others what he found.

 **Okay so what did you all think of the chapter? Let me know in the review. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to An Anniversary to Remember. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and now let us continue it. As always, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 **Chapter 3: Heartbreaking Confrontation**

"Serena!" Ash called out.

"Serena! Where are you?" Bonnie called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out.

"Denne!" Dedenne called out as well.

"Ugh! Where is she? We've been looking all day!" Ash said as he fell to one knee and punch the ground.

"Ash, calm down, we're going to find her I promise." Clemont said coming over to comfort his friend. Ash then took a few deep breaths as he finally calmed down.

"I know, I know. I'm just so worried about her." Ash said as the others gathered around him.

"We all are Ash." Bonnie said as the two electric type Pokémon and Clemont nodded. Ash looked up at them smiled and nodded.

"Thanks you guys." Ash said as he got up. "Now let's keep looking." Everyone nodded as then they saw Talonflame high above them. "Hey Talonflame, did you find Serena?" Ash called out to his Pokémon.

"Talon, Talonflame!" Talonflame called out as he turned the other way and flew off.

"Come on, I think Talonflame found her!" Ash said as they followed the fire and flying type. Meanwhile on the other side of the forrest, Serena was with Team Rocket trying to find Ash. Serena was also sporting a Team Rocket version of her attire, with a red fedora instead of her usual pink one, a white dress with a red letter R replacing it with her pink one, black boots instead of her brown one, and the blue ribbon that Ash once gave her now replaced with a black one. However she kept her red vest on.

"Mom, Dad, how long do you think until we find this boy you talk about?" Serena asked her so called parents.

"We're almost where we found them dear." Jessie said in a sing song voice.

"Yes." James agreed. "We're just about close to the place where we rescued you from that boy."

"And if we find them there, we'll be able to take back our Pikachu and all the other Pokémon he stole." Meowth said as Serena nodded.

"Alright then, onward!" She said with her fist up in the air as Team Rocket had grins on their faces.

"This is just too easy." Jessie said.

"We'll use the twerps own friend against them and force them to give up all of their Pokémon." James said.

"Talon!" A voice cried out as the four looked up to see a Talonflame hovering above them.

"Uh oh, it's the twerps Talonflame." Meowth said as they looked to see Ash, Clemont, Bonnie appeared.

"Serena!" Ash said with a smile as well as the others.

"Serena, we were so worried." Bonnie said. Ash then walked over and hugged her.

"Serena, I'm just glad you're okay." He said. However Serena was confused by this and didn't hug back.

"Who, who are you?" Serena asked as Ash then broke the hug and looked at her.

"Serena, it's me Ash, don't you remember?" Ash asked.

"A-ash?" Serena asked as she then put her hand on her head. "My head, it hurts."

"Serena dear, don't listen to him!" James said.

"That's the boy who we're looking for." Jessie said.

"What?" Serena said looking back at them. "Mom, Dad what are you saying?" Those words shocked the Ash, Clemont and Bonnie.

"Did, Serena just call Team Rocket mom and dad?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I heard it too." Clemont said.

"They are the bad guys that we're looking for." Meowth said as he pointed at Pikachu.

"Serena don't listen to them." Ash said. "They're the bad guys." Serena was then confused by this.

"They're wrong Serena." Jessie said and pointed at Ash. "That boy kidnapped you tricked you into falling in love with him so he could just take your Pokémon away." Serena then gasped and looked at Ash with a look of disbelief on her face.

"You, you kidnapped me?" Serena said as she backed away from Ash kept getting closer to her.

"No Serena that's not true." Ash said.

"You, you tricked me into falling in love with you?" Serena asked.

"No, Serena I do love you, remember?" Ash asked.

"He's lying Serena!" Jessie said. "You remember who you do love don't you?" She asked as Serena narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I love you mom and dad!" She said as she then pushed Ash away from her and ran and stood next to Jessie and could feel the world around him go into slow motion as he fell backwards as well as his heart shattering into a million pieces. Bonnie and Clemont ran over to the Kanot native to help him back up.

"Ash are you okay?" Bonnie asked but Ash said nothing as he said nothing but looked up at Serena in disbelief.

"Serena, why? Why are you doing this?" He said as he tried to hold back tears.

"Prepared for trouble, no need to get excited." Jessie said.

"And make it uh, _triple_ because a family's reunited." James said improvising his line.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Serena's the name." Serena added.

"Team Rocket blasts off to the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right." Meowth said finishing the motto. Ash, Bonnie and Clemont were shocked at Serena not only with Team Rocket but doing the motto alongside them.

"I think I know what's going on." Clemont said.

"What's going on big brother?" Bonnie asked looking up at her brother.

"During that whole explosion, Serena must've hit something on the head and must've lost her memories. And Team Rocket must've found her and filled her head with false memories telling her that they are her parents." Clemont explained.

"And that's not all." Ash said as the siblings looked at him. "Look at Serena's ribbon." He said as they looked at Serena's ribbon. "She's wearing a black one, not the blue one I gave her." They all gasped.

"Your right Ash, and she's also wearing a Team Rocket version of her usual clothes." Bonnie pointed out as Team Rocket let out a laugh.

"How very perceptive little girl." Jessie said as she leaned down to Serena. "Now Serena, be a good daughter and get our Pikachu back for us." She said as Serena looked at her and nodded.

"Alright mom." She said as she stepped forward. "Now Ash, prepared to give back the Pikachu you stole from my parents, as well as all your Pokémon." She said as the heroes looked in disbelief can't believing they will have to defend themselves from their own best friend.

 **To be continued…**

 **Quite a cliff hanger huh? What do you all think? Let me know in the reviews and until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here let's see if we can make it two chapters in one day for An Anniversary to Remember shall we. Enjoy everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 _Last time on Anniversary to Remember: It's Ash and Serena's anniversary and while both were planning on getting presents for each other, Team Rocket ambushes Serena and holds her for ransom for Ash's Pikachu. However their plan goes wrong when a mechanical malfunction causes their balloon to explode, causing Serena to get separated from Ash and the others, and getting amnesia. However Team Rocket used this to their advantage when they find her in the woods and make her believe they were her family and Ash, Bonnie and Clemont are her enemies. Now the heroes have found Serena but now must battle her and try to help her remember who she is especially Ash._

 **Chapter 4: Getting her Back**

Serena and Team Rocket stood on one side while Ash and his friend stood on the others.

"I can't believe we have to fight Serena." Bonnie said in disbelief.

"We're not fighting her Bonnie." Ash said with his fists clinched and a determined look on his face. "We're getting her back."

"Good luck, because you aren't taken me away again." Serena said as she took out her Pokéball. "Braixen go!" She said as the fire type appeared. The heroes gasped when they saw her first Pokémon in a defensive position.

"It looks like Serena's Pokémon on Team Rocket's side as well." Clemont said observing Braxien's behavior.

"Now Braxien use Flamethrower!" Serena said as Braxien used its twig to unleash a flamethrower at the Kanto native as he took the hit. Ash could feel the scorching flames all around him as he fell down with burnt marks on his skin, even his clothes were ripped from the flames.

"Ash no!" The Lumiouse city twins cried out. Ash slowly got up.

"Come on Serena, is that all you've got?" He challenged the honey blonde girl. "I've faced tougher flames than that." He said as Serena was shocked that Ash was still standing. Just then both Jessie and James stood on both sides of her.

"Don't worry, dear Serena, we'll protect you." Jessie said as both she and James took out their Pokéballs.

"Go Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie said tossing hers as the ghost/grass type came out and unleashed its attack.

"Okay Inkay, use Psybeam!" James said as the psychic/dark type appeared unleashing its attack as well. Before the attacks could hit, a Mud Bomb and Electo Ball appeared as Ash looked to see Pikachu and Bunnelbe next to him on opposite sides. He then looked to see Clemont next to him.

"Don't worry about them, let me handle this." He said.

"And don't forget me too." Bonnie said as Ash nodded as his Talonflame flew down next to him.

"You too Talonflame?" Ash asked as his loyal bird like Pokémon nodded. "Okay let's go." He said while Pikachu and Talonflame were taking on Jessie's Gourgeist, Clemont's Bunnelbee took on Inkay all to distract Team Rocket's focus on Ash and Serena. "Come on Serena, you had to remember me, we were friends since kids. Don't you remember the day we first met at Professor Oak's summer camp?" He asked as this annoyed Serena more and more.

"No I don't remember, and I don't want to remember!" She yelled out. "All I remember is Jessie and James are my mother and father, you kidnapped me and tricked me into falling in love with you so you can take my Pokémon!"

"No that's not true I do love you Serena!" Ash said arguing back.

"Enough Ash!" Serena said as she pulled out two more Pokéballs. "I'm tired of listening to you!" She then tossed out both and out came Pancham and Eevee. "Now Braxien used Flamethrower, Pancham use Shadow Ball and Eevee use Swift!" She said as all three unleashed a triple attack as all three hit Ash at once as he flew backwards.

"Ash no!" Bonnie and Clemont saw what happened as this gave Jessie and James the opportunity to strike back as they both attacked the three Pokémon on Ash's side.

"Alright my dear family." Jessie said. "I think its time for us to hi-tail it out of here." The others nodded.

"I'll call our cab." Meowth said as he pulled out a remote and pushed a button as a Team Rocket balloon came appeared. It then landed down behind them as the all jumped in.

"Chow." Jessie and James said as they all lifted off.

"Hey, mom, dad aren't we forgetting something?" Serena asked.

"That's right." James said.

"Our Pikachu." Jessie added as Meowth handed Serena the remote.

"Want to take it for a spin my favorite niece?" He asked as Serena nodded. She then pushed a button as out from below the basket came a giant capsule capturing the electric type.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried out helplessly as he was lifted to beneath the basket.

"No!" Ash said as he was running towards the air born balloon as Talonflame flew up to its trainer as it used all of its strength to help the Kanto native up to the basket as he clung on to it's edge. "I'm not letting you take my girlfriend or Pikachu." He said as he then hopped into the air balloon basket.

"Not again." Jessie, James and Meowth said worried it was going to end the same as last time.

"Ash, you are not taking me back or taking away our Pikachu." Serena said. "Now Braxien, Eevee and Pancham use your triple attack again." She said as Team Rocket flinched in fear.

"Serena don't!" They all said but it was too late to call off the attack blasted the air balloon sending everyone all off in different directions. Team Rocket one way, Serena and Ash the other and the rest of their Pokémon the other. At the last possible moment Ash pulled out two of his Pokéballs and tossed them as his Noibat and Hawlucha came out.

"Now go catch our Pokémon!" Ash said as the two nodded as they caught Pikachu, Eevee, Braxien and Pancham with Talonflame's help. Meanwhile Ash and managed to cling onto Serena as she tried to push him off of her.

"No Ash let go of me!" Serena said struggling to pry Ash off.

"No! I'm not letting go of you Serena!" Ash said holding her tightly. "I'm not going to, because I love you!" And with that Ash planted a hard kiss on Serena as her eyes widen as a flood of memories came back to her.

 _Ash._ She said as the two than fell into a running river. Ash had opened his eyes one more time to see an unconscious Serena in his arms.

"Oh Serena." He muttered to himself as his own memories of him and Serena flash through his mind. Memories of them as kids playing together to their current days as trainers helping each other and enjoying each other's company, to being a couple, and his most favorite memory of all their first kiss. _Serena we've been through so much together._ He thought to himself. _I love you so much and it's like I said, I'm never letting go no matter what._ He then closed his eyes as he and Serena continued to float down the river.

 **Okay I think this is about good of time as any to stop right here for this chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it as it will concluded next time. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the conclusion of An Anniversary to Remember. So I hope you all enjoyed this little mini-series as it comes to a close. So as always you guys, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 5: Remembering You Now and Forever**

All through the afternoon, Clemont and Bonnie along with their Pokémon were looking along the riverbank looking for Ash and Serena. Luckily for them when Ash's flying types caught Serena's Pokémon and landed them next to the two, they remembered the two Lumiose City residents showing that their amnesia had worn off.

"Ash! Serena! Where are you?" Bonnie cried out as a sad look on her face. "I hope they're okay and made it out of the river." She said as Clemont comforted her.

"Don't worry Bonnie." He said. "Those two are tough, I'm sure they're okay." He said as a sad look fell upon his face. "I hope." Just then Ash's flying types appeared as the two looked up as the three of them called down to them. "It looks like they found something." Clemont said as the lead flying type Talonflame nodded as they turned around and flew off in the direction they came from.

"Come on big brother let's go!" She said as she ran off after them.

"Bonnie wait for me!" The young scientist called out struggling to catch up to his little sister. Meanwhile down the river were Serena and Ash's bodies washed on shore after flowing down the river. Just then Serena slowly opened her eyes.

"Where, where am I?" She asked as she then gasped when she saw Ash next to her unconscious. "Ash!" She said as she rolled him belly side up and pushed on him slightly. "Ash, Ash please get up!" She said as she then clasped her hands over her mouth. "Ash, no." She said quietly as she tried to hold back tears. Just then she heard Ash cough as she looked down to see Ash slowly opening in his eyes. "Ash you're okay!" She said with joy and relief.

"Serena?" Ash said in a raspy voice.

"Yes?" Serena said looking down at him.

"Do you, remember me?" Ash asked as Serena was confused by this.

"Of course Ash, how can I not forget my own boyfriend?" She said as Ash then got up and hugged her, surprising the young performer.

"Serena your back." He said as tears came down his face as Serena was still confused.

"Ash, what are you talking about, I've always been here." She said as Ash broke the hug and looked at his girlfriend just as confused.

"You mean, you don't remember what happened?" He asked as Serena shook her head.

"No at least I don't think so." She said putting a finger on her chin. "Last thing I remember, I was going into town with my Pokémon, then we got ambushed by Team Rocket and you guys tried to rescue us then that's it." She then looked down at Ash's clothes as they were torn even seeing the scorch marks on his body. "Ash, your hurt." She said as she put her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry Serena, I'll be okay." He said as he then got up and then helped his girlfriend up. "Now come on, we got to find our friends." Serena nodded as they were about to walk away from the river when they looked up to see Talonflame.

"Hey it's Talonflame!" Ash said Serena put her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash look!" She said pointing in one direction as they looked to see Clemont, Bonnie and their Pokémon running towards them.

"Ash! Serena! Hey!" Bonnie called out as they smiled.

"It's our friends." Serena said as she looked to see her Pokémon. "Braxien, Pancham, Eevee!" She cried out as she ran over as they all got into a group hug. "I'm so glad your safe." She said as Ash reunited with his.

"Great job you guys." He complimented all three of his flying types as they all thanked him as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "You too buddy." He said as Pikachu thanked him as Bonnie then hugged him.

"Ash I was so worried about you and Serena." She said as Ash hugged the little girl.  
"Thanks Bonnie." He said as he looked up at Clemont. "I guess Serena's Pokémon got their memories back?" He asked as Clemont nodded.

"Yup, when we caught them they quickly remembered us, we could tell when Chespin went up to Eevee but she hid behind Bonnie.

"And then that means Serena got her memories back?" Bonnie asked as Ash nodded. "Horary!" She cheered as she ran over to the young performer.

"Well everything is back the way they should be." Ash said. Suddenly the moment was ruined when three familiar people unexpectedly dropped from the sky and into the shallow end of the river. Everyone looked back to see it was Team Rocket who dropped by.

"Man that hurt." They all said at once when they looked to see Serena.

"Oh look Jessie, it's our dear daughter Serena." James said as Serena flinched in disgust at what he said.

"Daughter?" Serena asked.

"Yes, don't you remember we're your parents Serena, now be a good little girl and bring Pikachu to us." Jessie said.

"If you do that, your uncle Meowth will let you pet him." Meowth said. Serena then put a hand over her mouth and almost gagged as she then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them and looking at Ash with a grin.

"Hey Ash, can I borrow Pikachu for one moment?" She asked as Ash was confused by this but nodded as Serena smiled and walked past her boyfriend as Pikachu followed her. Serena then put both hands on her hips and smirked. "You want Pikachu, mommy and daddy?" She asked as Team Rocket nodded. "Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Serena commanded as Pikachu let out a thunderbolt onto the water as it zapped Team Rocket back into the sky.

"See Jessie, I told you it was just like last time!" James said.

"But you didn't listen to us!" Meowth said.

"Oh come on! How was I supposed to know it was going to happen again?" She asked.

"Well there is one thing I know that we all know." Meowth said.

"That we're blasting off again for the third time in this story!" They all shouted as they all disappeared in the blue sky. Satisfied Serena smiled and looked back to see her boyfriend in a daze.

"Oh I love you." He said as Serena smiled.

"I know." She said as the two leaned forward and were locked in a passionate kiss as everyone looked away from it giving the young couple their moment. A little while later, the gang was back at their camping spot. Serena had just got back from town preparing her present for Ash, while he was rearranging the flowers that he got for her. She had also replaced her Team Rocket attire with her old pink dress attire. Soon it was time for supper as everyone settled down. They were of course treated to Clemont's delicious cooking and Serena's deserts that she made. After supper was over, they cleaned up and set up their tents getting ready as the sun was beginning to set. That left Ash and Serena alone as they watched the last of the sun setting. "Wow what a beautiful sun set." Serena said with a sigh.

"Yeah, soon to follow the beautiful starlit sky." He said as the sun setting sky soon turned into a starlite night sky.

"Wow." Serena said as she leaned in onto her boyfriend.

"Hey Serena, I got you something." He said as Serena looked up at him.

"What?" Serena asked as Ash pulled out from behind him a bouquet of flowers.

"I got you these flowers." He said. "I know you love flowers especially meadow ones." He said as Serena smiled and took them.

"Oh Ash, they're lovely." She said as she took a sniff of them.

"And I've made something else for you." He said. "You see I know you love making flower crowns so I made one for you." He then pulled one out of his bag. "For you my Kalos Queen." Ash said in a regal voice as Serena giggled as Ash put it on her hat.

"Thanks Ash." Serena said as she pulled up a bag of her own. "By the way I got you something too." She said as she pulled out a Pikachu shaped hat. "This is what I wanted to go get for you for our anniversary." Ash smiled as he received the hat from her and replaced it with his red trainers cap with the Pikachu cap.

"Wow thanks Serena." He said as Serena nodded then frowned. "Something wrong?" He asked as Serena looked away.

"It's just that, when I was in town I could see myself in a Team Rocket uniform and I was fighting you, and I hurt you." She said as tears came out of her eyes. "Ash, tell me the truth, is that what happened today?" She said as Ash put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it's true." Ash said. "But that doesn't matter now, what matters is that you're back and your safe." Serena smiled at this.

"Thanks Ash, that's all I needed to hear." She said as she then looked up at the night sky. "You know, I've never slept under the stars before, at least not outside of mine and Bonnie's tent." She then blushed and looked slightly away from Ash. "Um Ash, do you think we can, sleep out here together?" She said as Ash smiled.

"Absolutely." He said. With that, Ash and Serena went back to their tents, grabbed their sleeping bags and walked back to their spot. After setting everything up, with their sleeping bags right next to each other and settled inside them as they looked up into the night sky. They then looked at each other and smiled as they got closer and kissed. When they broke the kiss they smiled at each other.

"Well time to go to sleep, goodnight Ash, and happy anniversary." Serena said as she turned to her side and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Serena, you two." Ash said as he scooted his sleeping bag closer to her and wrapped his arms around her body earning a gasp from her as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "And Serena, I will always remember you just like I hope you will always remember me, now and forever." He whispered into her ear earning a smile on her face as the two fell asleep.

 **The End!**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this short story and here's to looking forward to XY &Z. And speaking of which what did you like in XY and what are you looking forward to the most in XY&Z? Put your thoughts in the reviews. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94,sighning out.**


End file.
